User blog:Boa Cracked/Top Ten Hottest Guys in One Piece
' Top TenHottest Guys in One Piece' I have made a previous blog like this but it's for girls. Hancock got the 1st place while Shirahoshi got 2nd. This time, I made a list of the hottest guys in One Piece.This is not simply my opinion but the opinion of majority, I got these results by browsing every polls and blogs about who's the hottest on the internet. '10. Monkey D. Garp' Most of you would be curious why is this old man here or whatever is it you're complaining about but I find him really hot even though he is old and wrinklish. Why won't you try to see him in his youth, someone so muscular and handsome. I find him hot and others too, that's why I place him in the top ten. Appearance Garp is a tall, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye. In the anime, his eye colors were revealed to be blue and his hairs are gray, unlike the manga, where they are white. Due to the fact that he had appeared in Romance Dawn, Version 2 with his face exposed, he wore a dog mask when he was first introduced (so fans would not realize he was Luffy's grandfather). When this fact was revealed, he discarded the mask. Since then he has only worn the mask upon making entrances. Garp was also seen smoking cigars.[3] Garp is the only vice admiral along with Tsuru to have special shoulder-pads; his are black and red whereas the standard color is blue. 9. Eustass Kid I know most of you find Kid scary due to his brutality but disregarding his personality and lack-of-eyebrowsness, I find him really hot yet cute at the same time. I don't think I'm the only one who sees him that way, many girls too. That's the reason why he is always in the Top 10 in surveys and polls Appearance Kid is a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He has black circles around his dark red eyes, and dark purple lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. 8. Shanks Tall muscular guys are sure appealing. What more if they are kind, gentle and strong! Those make a guy hot for many people. That's why our very own Red-Haired Shanks is here. I love his hair too. Way to go Shanks! }Appearance Shanks always wears a long black cape over his shoulders and, until he met Luffy, he wore a straw hat obtained from his captain that he had worn for many years beforehand, and was synonymous with his image. He initially wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. Recently he has been seen wearing a similar pair, but looser and with floral patterns on them. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short scruffy beard.The most striking thing about Shanks is the color of his red hair, where his epithet 'Red-Haired Shanks' comes from. He also has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by Blackbeard,[4] and by saving Luffy from a Sea King he lost his left arm. 7. Sanji Here comes our cook! Sanji gets to top six simply by being himself. He is stupid when he sees a girl yet he is very opposite when it comes to fighting guys, only guys. Many are curious and angry now about why is sanji only in top 7, I am too. I am curious why is he only at an average of top 6 in polls. Sanji is the 3rd hottest guy in One Piece, LITERALLY. With his flaring leg, he is next to Ace and Akainu. But it's not those legs that make him The "it" guy for girls, it is his way of chivalry, the way he never fought back to a girl even if she is a dangerous enemy and the way he would chose to put his goals on line just to save a lady. I love Sanji, who does'nt? Only "Marimo" Apperance Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye never being seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. In the manga it was usually covered one way or another, but is seen in the anime (episodes 20, 21, 27, 82, 128, and Movie 6 and 10 although usually very briefly and most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip.[7][8]Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on rare occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen in the anime, the spiral was never witnessed. While Sanji's eyes usually seem black (like most males' eyes in''One Piece''), he was depicted with grey-blue eyes in the anime at the beginning of Thriller Bark Arc. Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange, blue, or black, with or without pinstripes. His fashion does change at times. 6. Monkey D. Luffy Here comes the man who’s going to be the Pirate King! That damn indifferent boy who never gets horny when he sees Boa and only sees food as his true love, the boy who would treat his nakama a something more important than One Piece. I know he is not as muscular as Garp or Kid but there is something in him that is very…. Different. That “different” thing is the one that touched Boa’s heart. Well, he made the hottest girl in the OP world fell in love with him, that makes him hot right? Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Whitebeard War, leaving a large X'''-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. In the pre-timeskip, he was short since he appeared quite dwarfed by most individuals in the series '''5. Rob Lucci Lucci has this glance that will make soft-headed girls like me faint. He is just so hot, he made spots in my heart already even without his finger techniques. His cold-heartedness also contributes to his hotness. Add his power and the leopard body. He deserves to be in this rank even if he only showed up in one arc. Appearance Rob Lucci is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail. When he is not fighting, his pet pigeon Hattori is usually perched quietly on his right shoulder. He has a tattoo of a crossed-out square on each upper arm, as well as five cannonball scars on his back in the shape of the World Government symbol.He wore a large black top hat with a sepia band until he lost it during his fight with Luffy. As a shipwright, he wore brown trousers with caramel suspenders over a white tank-top and shoes with black toe-caps. As an assassin, he wore a fancy black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. 4. Roronoa Zoro Too bad for Sanji, he got beaten by his rival. Roronoa Zoro is a swordsman who cut through many girls heart just by looking at his position. What more if you see him fight; I don’t know what will happen to you. I also love his deep, meaningful voice which can be a music that can calm just by listening to it. Disregarding the hotness, I find him really cute due to his stupidity after napping for 10 hours and his lack-of-sense-of-direction personality. Appearance Zoro is an average sized, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries around his three swords, bundled up with a greenharamaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna[6] tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent.Zoro's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, at Baratie. His other notable scars are the scars he inflicted upon his ankles in a desperate attempt to free himself from Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set by trying to cut his feet off at Little Garden. 3. Dracule Mihawk You know what they say, like master, like apprentice. As usual, masters are always better than their apprentices until the time comes when their era is ending and it’s time for them to be surpassed. But I don’t think Zoro will be able to surpass those hot yet intimidating glances of the world’s greatest swordsman, Mihawk. WHY IS HE SO HOT????? His stance and stunts make me melt to death. He is so handsome and laid back. Personally, I would want him to be the first. I love him, even him he doesn’t care about me, he never cared about anything anyway. His indifference and deep laugh makes him the most handsome one. Appearance Mihawk is a tall and lean man with a short beard and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes.He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white (light purple in the anime) pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries Yoru on his back. His large sword, which he keeps on his back at times when not in use, has a curved black blade, and is also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads (which are blue and green in the anime), and an hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity. 2. Trafalgar Law Law had already made a room in every ladies’ heart, he can shamble any part of it anytime. In our top 2 lies Trafalgar Law. Even just by looking at him, one can die already for she/he (maybe an okama) had seen the hot guy soon to bloom. He may not bloom yet but what if he did, he will kill me for his hotness. Appearance Law is a slim man of a relatively tall height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both of his gray eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark blue hair (black in the anime), a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee, by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Law also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on his left hand, in particular, are the letters D''', '''E, A''', '''T, and H'''tattooed in black each on the back of his fingers. Originally in the manga, only his thumb was not tattooed, with the letter '''A missing. Later on, all of his fingers were tattooed complete with all five letters.[6] He also has a black cross on the back of his right hand. As a child, Law had his fur hat and his faint shadows right under his eyes, but wore a labcoat with a tie and black shorts; he was depicted by Oda holding a scalpel on his right hand and a frog on his left hand, probably meaning that he had the aspiration of becoming a surgeon since childhood. In Oda's depiction of the Supernovas post-timeskip, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a bill, turning it into something that vaguely resembles a baseball cap. He also now wears a yellow t-shirt similar in appearance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. On Punk Hazard, Law wears his post-timeskip hat with a long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tattooed. 1. Portgas D. Ace I flared hotter than the Canis Major but cried an ocean when he died. Ace is the hottest guy in One Piece, not literally. Even without his fire, he’d smoke all the boys out. He is also short-tempered which makes his head hot. His power is fire which makes his whole body hot. He’s got the body and the face which makes him hot. Hot hot hot hot, EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS JUST DAMN HOT. Ace is number 1 hot male in the world, NO OPPOSING. I hate persistent men. NoPicAvailable.png Ace's Outfit on Drum Island.png Ace Wax.png Ace During The Battle of Marineford.png ' Appearance' Although they were not blood related, Ace looked remarkably like his foster brother, Luffy. However, Ace was more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design, and was also slightly taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother), and tended to make an incredulous facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache. Ace's tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features. He had a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache — that he described as his pride and joy.[5] Ace had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out is a tribute to Sabo as that's his jolly roger.[6] On the cover of Chapter 596 indeed, Ace's tattoo is written as "ACE" instead of the original "ASCE" as the cover is a "what if" image of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo together as adults with the latter being still alive.Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on winter islands. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.